Welcome to my Life
by Kitsunero
Summary: ¡Naruto sabe cantar! Quien lo diria. ¿Que pasaría si Naruto se dejara llevar por sus emociones y grabara una canción, pensando que nadie la escucharia, sin saber que Sakura lo hará? NarutoSakura
1. Chapter 1

Muy buenas a todos. Lo que estan a punto de leer es otra traduccion hecha por un servidor, esta vez se trata de un fic creado por **Sammery**, para la que van todos los creditos por haber creado esta historia. Y recuerden que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi, son de un señor japones al que se le da bien dibujar cosas. Sin más, les dejo con la historia.

* * *

El sol calentaba la nuca de cierta ninja femenina de pelo rosa. Había estado entrenando bajo el implacable sol durante horas, la tonalidad de su cuello casi igualaba al tono de sus cabellos. Su rostro estaba rojo, manchado y sudoroso después de un día de duro entrenamiento.

_¡No seré un estorbo nunca más! _pensaba Sakura decidida¡_Seré capaz de valerme por mi misma… de proteger a mi equipo, no obstaculizarle! _Imágenes de Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, y Naruto pasaron por su mente y pensó en todas las veces en que ellos se habían puesto en peligro debido a que ella no fue capaz de manejar la situación por si misma, a veces recibiendo un gran daño cuando lo hacían.

Se dejó caer en la hierba exhausta tanto mental como físicamente. El día había empezado como siempre, el Equipo 7 se había encontrado en el campo de entrenamiento y habían pasado media hora extra esperando a que su siempre tardío sensei llegase, y cuando lo hizo les dijo que tenía que cancelar el entrenamiento por hoy y se largo sin siquiera despedirse.

"Por qué ese asqueroso…" empezó Naruto, "¿Quién se cree que es? Tenernos todo el día esperándole para luego largarse… probablemente para comprar uno de sus libros Ven Ven Paraíso." Naruto puso un gesto de disgusto con el simple pensamiento del material de lectura favorito de su profesor, después simplemente sonrió, "Bueno, de todas formas no necesito el entrenamiento… Soy tan bueno ¡qué podría ser Hokage ahora mismo¡Vaya que sí!" Puso su sonrisa característica.

Sakura ocultó una sonrisa mientras Sasuke soltó un sonido de incredulidad y simplemente se marchó… pero por supuesto, Naruto no podía dejarle marchar así. _Aquí vamos… _pensó Sakura al ver los ojos de Naruto entrecerrarse y correr detrás de Sasuke, haciéndolo girar con una mano sobre su hombro.

Sasuke ni se molestó en sacar las manos de los bolsillos; claramente, no veía a Naruto como una gran amenaza. "¿Qué quieres Naruto?" preguntó con su voz monótona, claramente aburrido con esa situación.

¿Qué pasa con eso¡Sólo haces un ruido y te largas¡Como si fuera a dejarte ir así como así!" Naruto echó el puño hacia atrás para pegar a Sasuke en la cara pero, como siempre, Sasuke era demasiado rápido para Naruto y le había esquivado fácilmente. La pelea continuó, Naruto constantemente golpeando, y Sasuke esquivando, sin siquiera despeinarse. Cuando Sasuke tuvo suficiente, sacó una mano de su bolsillo y le dio un puñetazo que mando a Naruto contra un árbol a unos 6 metros de distancia.

_¡Está bien, ya es suficiente! _decidió Sakura, y se levantó para detener la pelea entre su amado y el molesto rubio. "Sasuke-kun, todos sabemos que Naruto habla más de la cuenta, probablemente sea el que más entrenamiento necesita de nosotros…" Bromeó, sonriendo y situándose entre los dos chicos.

Naruto parecía dolido, pero Sakura no podía ver su cara ya que estaba de espaldas a él, y no tenía ni idea del efecto que sus palabras estaban teniendo en el pobre muchacho. Sasuke, sin embargo, no le devolvió la sonrisa, o no encontró ninguna gracia en su broma, simplemente arqueó una ceja y miró a Sakura. "Si alguien de este grupo necesita entrenar, Sakura… eres tú. Todavía no has probado que mereces el título de ninja en una batalla, eres prácticamente inútil." Con eso se giró y se alejó, presumiblemente hacia su casa.

Sakura se quedó conmocionada. Apenas notó el enfurecido grito de "¡SASUKE, BASTARDO!" o sintió la ráfaga de aire producida por Naruto cuando pasó a su lado para seguir a Sasuke. Sabía que no era necesariamente la mejor ninja que caminaba sobre el planeta, pero decir que ella no era una ninja…

Un repentino ataque de ira recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura. Corrió hasta el árbol más cercano y comenzó a darle puñetazos, patadas… lo que fuera con tal de quitarse ese sentimiento de frustración que tenía. ¿Se pensaba él que no sabía que era una inútil a la hora del combate? Tenía todo el conocimiento del mundo… pero cuando se trataba de pelear siempre necesitaba ser rescatada… que otros lucharan en su lugar.

Entrenó todo el día y finalmente calló al suelo completamente exhausta; _Creo que empiezo a comprender como se siente Naruto. ¿Cómo puede estar siempre entrenando hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, y al día siguiente tener esa sonrisa y ser tan activo como siempre? No creo que sea capaz de moverme bien en meses._

Sakura se incorporó con algo de esfuerzo y se dirigió a la salida del claro, arrastrando los pies por la hierba seca. Ya casi había salido cuando noto como su pie golpeaba algo y escucho un ligero 'click' al golpear algo pequeño en frente de ella. Con curiosidad, se agachó para recoger lo que fuera eso, e inmediatamente lamentó haberlo hecho, ya que sus músculos todavía dolían, pero finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando… una cinta, del tipo que la gente usa para grabar cosas. Estaba completamente en blanco, nada escrito en la etiqueta que indicara lo que contenía o a quien podía pertenecer.

Guardando la cinta, Sakura se levantó, luchando de nuevo contra la negativa de sus músculos a moverse. Contempló la puesta de sol mientras se dirigía casa, y se dio cuenta de que debía haber estado entrenando durante horas… y nadie había vuelto para buscarla… ni siquiera Naruto. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, al ver que nadie la consideraba lo suficientemente importante para merecer siquiera una mirada.

_¿Por qué se iban a preocupar? _pensó Sakura desconsoladamente, _Se pasan la mayor parte del tiempo protegiéndome cuando estamos de misión¿por qué iban a querer tratar conmigo cuando pueden estar lejos de mi cuando estamos en casa?_

Sakura se introdujo en su casa y se enfrentó a la furia de su madre por llegar tan tarde, sin avisar sobre donde estaba, y llegando a casa en el horrible estado en el que llegaba.

Sakura cogió una manzana de la mesa de la cocina, ignorando el resto de quejas de su madre, y forzó su cansado cuerpo a subir hasta su habitación. Se sentó en el suelo… no queriendo ensuciar la cama con su mugriento cuerpo, y se comió la manzana lenta y cuidadosamente. Concentrándose en no pensar en los hechos ocurridos hoy, porque sabía que si lo hacía empezaría a llorar… había combatido contra las lágrimas todo el día y NO iba a dejarlas salir ahora.

Se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió al baño para ducharse y tratar de aliviar el dolor de sus músculos con el calor del agua de la ducha recorriendo su cuerpo. Se quitó delicadamente la ropa y recordó la cinta cuando se calló de su bolsillo. _Oh cierto… le echaré un vistazo más tarde… _acto seguido se metió en la ducha y dejó que el grifo se llevara sus pensamientos por un momento.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Una hora después, Sakura había terminado de ducharse y estaba sentada en su cama con un pijama limpio y sus cabellos todavía húmedos, jugaba despreocupadamente con la cinta entre sus dedos.

_Me pregunto si habrá algo en ella… probablemente no, o habrían escrito algo… en fin, siempre puedo comprobarlo._

Sakura se levanto y fue hasta su mesilla, donde un equipo de música se encontraba apoyado en la pared. Introdujo el casete y, tras un momento de duda que ni ella misma podía entender, pulsó el play.

Al principio no había nada… de hecho, seguía así por tanto tiempo que Sakura pensó que la cinta realmente estaba en blanco y estaba a punto de pararla cuando escuchó un tenue carraspeo y el chirriar de una silla contra el suelo de madera. Después el sonido de una guitarra siendo afinada. La persona de la cinta aclaró su garganta y después escuchó una voz que definitivamente no esperaba escuchar a través de sus altavoces.

"Soy Uzumaki Naruto, y esta es una canción que titulo 'Welcome to My Life'."

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down? **¿Te has sentido como si te hundieras?**  
Do you ever feel out of place? **¿Te has sentido alguna vez fuera de lugar?**  
Like somehow you just don't belong **Como si no pertenecieras**  
And no one understands you **Y nadie te entendiera_

Naruto tenía una voz Hermosa… ligeramente ronca como su voz natural, pero lo que llamó la atención de Sakura no era la melodía, sino el dolor y el sufrimiento en su voz al cantar, y la letra, que parecía encajar perfectamente tanto en Naruto, por la soledad de la villa, pero también por Sakura.

_  
**Do you ever wanna run away? **¿Has querido salir corriendo alguna vez?**  
Do you lock yourself in your room? **¿Te has encerrado en tu habitación?**  
With the radio on turned up so loud **Con la radio tan alta**  
That no one hears you screaming **Para que nadie pudiera oirte gritar_

_No tienes ni idea, Naruto…_

Las lágrimas que Sakura había estado combatiendo todo el día finalmente se liberaron y recorrieron el rostro de la chica. Su infancia llena de tomaduras de pelo y mofas del resto de estudiantes apareció en su mente, haciendo que las lágrimas corrieran más deprisa.

_**No you don't know what it's like **Tu no sabes lo que es eso**  
When nothing feels alright **Cuando nada parece estar bien**  
You don't know what it's like to be like me **No sabes lo que es ser como yo_

_**To be hurt **Ser lastimado**  
To feel lost **Sentirse perdido**  
To be left out in the dark **Ser abandonado en la oscuridad**  
To be kicked **Ser pateado**  
When you're down **Cuando estás tirado**  
To feel like you've been pushed around **Sentir como sit e mangonearan**  
To be on the edge of breaking down **Estar a punto de hundirte  
**When no one's there to save you **Cuando no hay nadie para salvarte**  
No you don't know what it's like **Túno sabes lo que es eso_

_**Welcome to my life **Bienvenido a mi vida_

_No lo sabía, Naruto…lo juro…_

_Siempre había visto a los aldeanos reprender y derribar a Naruto. Cuando era más pequeña solía enfadarse con ellos por eso… pero cuando finalmente hizo amigos, cuando llegó Ino, no quería arriesgarse a perderlos por ayudar a Naruto cuando el resto se estaba riendo de él. Incluso los adultos lo hacían, así que debía de haber hecho algo para merecerlo¿cierto?_

_Naruto, lo siento…no quería hacer eso…lo siento tanto…_

_**Do you wanna be somebody else? **¿Quieres ser otra persona?**  
Are you sick of feeling so left out? **¿Estas cansado de sentirte abandonado?**  
Are you desperate to find something more **Estas deseperado por encontrar algo más  
**Before your life is over **Antes de que tu vida este acabada_

_Naruto…tú sueño de ser Hokage…tú no quieres ser Naruto nunca más…_

_**Are you stuck inside a world you hate? **¿Estás atrapado en un mundo que odias?**  
Are you sick of everyone around? **¿Estás harto de los que te rodean?**  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies **Con falsas sonrisas y estúpidas mentiras**  
But deep inside you're bleeding **Pero en tu interior estas sangrando_

_Tú siempre te escondes detrás de tus sonrisas y bromas…_

Memorias de ninjas, Iruka-sensei a la cabeza, corriendo por las calles, intentando atrapar a Naruto después de su última gamberrada, recorrieron su mente.

_Estás ahí, delante de todos, pero sigues escondiéndote…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

_¿Dónde la habré puesto?_

Nuestro ninja favorito cabeza hueca, hiperactivo estaba poniendo su apartamento patas arriba, buscando una cinta que nunca debería haber grabado.

_No puedo creer que la haya perdido… si alguien la encontrara y la escuchara… Oh dios…_

Naruto estaba sobre los restos de su habitación cuando cayó en la cuenta… la había puesto en el bolsillo de su chándal esta mañana, había planeado tirarla al río para no tener que preocuparse más por ella… pero no había podido. Llegaba tarde y quería evitar otra charla de Sakura-chan, así que se dejó lo de ir al río para después del entrenamiento… pero entonces hubo una pelea… ¡SASUKE, BASTARDO! Cómo podía decir que su Sakura-chan era inútil, seguro que no era la ninja más fuerte del mundo… pero era una de las más inteligentes y siempre podía volverse hacerse fuerte…

¡Eso es! La cinta debía de haberse caído cuando había golpeado el árbol…

Naruto salió como una bala de su apartamento, directo al campo de entrenamiento, esperando que todavía estuviera allí…

**XXXXXXXXX**

"¡ARG!" gritó Naruto. Había buscado por todo el lugar unas tres veces y no había podido encontrar la cinta… sin embargo había señales de que alguien había estado entrenando allí. Naruto se acercó a uno de los maltrechos árboles y pasó su mano por las pequeñas marcas de puños que había en él.

"Sakura…" Miró alrededor, con algo de respeto por la destrucción que Sakura había creado.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y empezó a caminar con intención de irse, cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza… si había perdido la cinta en el claro… y no estaba allí ahora… y Sakura había sido la última en estar allí… ¡_Oh Dios!_

El color abandonó el rostro de Naruto… Sakura tenía su cinta. Salió del bosque y corrió hacia la casa de Sakura, con un poco de suerte todavía no había tratado de escucharla todavía…

_**No you don't know what it's like** Tu no sabes lo que es eso**  
When nothing feels alright **Cuando nada parece estar bien**  
You don't know what it's like to be like me **No sabes lo que es ser como yo_

**_To be hurt_** _Ser lastimado_  
**_To feel lost_**_Sentirse perdido_  
**_To be left out in the_** **_dark_**_Ser abandonado en la oscuridad  
**To be kicked**_ _Ser pateado_  
**_When you're down_** _Cuando estás tirado_  
**_To feel like you've been pushed around_**_Sentir como si te mangonearan_  
**_To be on the edge of breaking down_** _Estar a punto de hundirte_  
**_When no one's there to save you_** _Cuando no hay nadie para salvarte  
**No you don't know what it's like**_ _Tú no sabes lo que es eso_

_**Welcome to my life **Bienvenido a mi vida_

_**No one ever lies straight to your face **Nadie te miente directamente a la cara**  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back **Y nadie de clava un puñal por la espalda**  
You might think I'm happy **Puedes pensar que soy feliz**  
But I'm not gonna be ok P**ero yo no voy a estar bien_

_**Everybody always gave you what you wanted **Todo el mundo te da lo que quieres**  
You never had to work it was always there **Nunca tienesque trabajar, siempre esta ahí**  
You don't know what it's like **Tú no sabes lo que es**  
What it's like **Lo que es_

_Te equivocas Naruto… he tenido que trabajar para ello… he tenido que trabajar tan duro que incluso dolía._

Memorias de su infancia y sus observaciones Naruto salieron a la superficie y se negaron a abandonarla. Era algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie, pero solía observar a Naruto. Era un enigma, y ella no era alguien que se sienta y deja pasar un enigma cuando lo ven. Él no se parecía a nadie de la aldea, sus grandes ojos azules siempre parecían tan tristes… una vez, y solo una, la mirada de sus ojos fue tan desesperanzadora que Sakura corrió hacia, en aquel momento, pequeño niño, le dio un abrazo, y salió corriendo. _Él probablemente ni siquiera lo recuerde…_

_**To be hurt **Ser lastimado**  
To feel lost **Sentirse perdido**  
To be left out in the dark **Ser abandonado en la oscuridad**  
To be kicked **Ser pateado**  
When you're down **Cuando estás tirado**  
To feel like you've been pushed around **Sentir como sit e mangonearan**  
To be on the edge of breaking down **Estar a punto de hundirte  
**When no one's there to save you **Cuando no hay nadie para salvarte**  
No you don't know what it's like **Túno sabes lo que es eso_

_**To be hurt **Ser lastimado**  
To feel lost **Sentirse perdido**  
To be left out in the dark **Ser abandonado en la oscuridad**  
To be kicked **Ser pateado**  
When you're down **Cuando estás tirado**  
To feel like you've been pushed around **Sentir como sit e mangonearan**  
To be on the edge of breaking down **Estar a punto de hundirte  
**When no one's there to save you **Cuando no hay nadie para salvarte**  
No you don't know what it's like **Túno sabes lo que es eso_

_**Welcome to my life **Bienvenido a mi vida_

_**Welcome to my life **Bienvenido a mi vida_

_**Welcome to my life **Bienvenido a mi vida_

Mientras la canción terminaba, Sakura estaba determinada no solo a ser más amable con Naruto. _No vas a volver a estar triste Naruto… me aseguraré de eso…_

Una sonrisa cruzó su cara, y Sakura se sintió realmente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios. _¿Por Naruto…? _Sacudió su cabeza, y rebobinó la cinta.

Un ruido fuera de su ventana llamó su antención, giró su cabeza a tiempo para ver un mechón de pelo rubio brillante correr calle abajo.

_¿Naruto…?_

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Se estaba riendo… no solo ha escuchado mi canción, sino que se ha reído de ella…_

Naruto luchó contra las lágrimas mientras corría hacia su casa. Sabía que nunca tenía que haber grabado esa cinta. _Nadie lo entiende…_

Escuchó ligeras pisadas detrás de él y supo que Sakura le estaba siguiendo, llamándole suavemente para no despertar a los vecinos de Konoha. La ignoró y aceleró el paso, concentrándose en nada más que mantener el ritmo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su apartamento se paró en seco. Podía decir, solo con mirar al suelo, que algo iba mal… su puerta colgaba torcida en un extraño ángulo, casi saliéndose de la bisagra.

_Otra vez no…_

Desanimadamente, olvidando que la ninja pelirrosa le alcanzaría rápidamente, Naruto se dirigió hacia su nuevamente destrozada casa para determinar el daño sufrido.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura llegó al edificio, recuperando el aliento, sus músculos gritando por haber sido forzados tan duramente después del entrenamiento de esta tarde, sin embargo todo eso fue expulsado de su mente al ver a Naruto levantar cuidadosamente la puerta, sacándola de sus bisagras sin mucho esfuerzo y apoyándola en la pared de su apartamento. Lenta y miserablemente entraba en su apartamento.

Saliendo de su aturdimiento, Sakura subió rápidamente las escaleras y se disgustó por lo que vio en el interior.

No quedaba nada… cualquier cuerpo sólido en el apartamento había sido destruido… la pequeña se encontraba hecha astillas junto a algo que Sakura supuso podía haber sido una silla en algún momento. La ropa estaba hecha pedazos por todo el pequeño apartamento. La nevera estaba tumbada, su contenido tirado y la puerta arrancada. La cama había sido de alguna manera cortada varias veces para que no quedara nada servible de ella. La peor parte, sin embargo, era la brillante pintura roja en las paredes proclamando a Naruto un demonio que no merecía vivir.

Entre todo esto, Naruto se agachó, buscando algo bajo los restos de su cama. Finalmente sacó los restos de una guitarra, y eso pareció ser la gota que colmó el vaso. Naruto miró a Sakura después de haber ignorado su presencia desde la carrera en las calles, y esa mirada le fue devuelta. La mirada de su infancia, cuando Sakura se vio en la necesidad de abrazarlo, y esta vez no era diferente.

Sakura se adelantó y envolvió a Naruto en un fuerte abrazo. De alguna manera era peor esta vez… Naruto parecía destrozado… esa chispa que, sin importar lo mala que fuera la situación siempre estaba ahí, había desaparecido.

Naruto simplemente se dejó abrazar. Esa misma mañana habría dado su brazo derecho por que Sakura lo abrazara de esa manera, pero ahora mismo no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Dejándose llevar por algún instinto que todavía no entendía Sakura empezó a trazar pequeños círculos en su espalda y a darle pequeños besos en la cabeza y las sienes.

Ella sintió un cálido líquido humedecer su camiseta, y supo que estaba llorando. Le acercó más a ella, desesperada por hacerle saber que no estaba solo.

Naruto estaba en la oscuridad. No había absolutamente nada a su alrededor, y esta contento con eso, pero tenía la sensación de que le faltaba algo. El rostro de Sakura cruzó su mente. _Oh, por qué debería echarla de menos… se rió de mí…_

**Eso no lo sabes…**

_Pero que… ¿quién eres?_

**Yo soy tú… **y de pronto una imagen de si mismo se alzó delante de él.

**Deberías hablar con ella… no sabes lo que realmente piensa…**

_Se rió… pensó que era divertido¡pensó que mi vida de dolor y sufrimiento era DIVERTIDA!_

**Dale una oportunidad… podría sorprenderte…**

Repentinamente un mucho más joven Naruto estaba sentado frente a él, acababa de huir de un grupo de niños mayores que intentaban pegarle. De pronto una pequeña niña pelirrosa corrió hasta él y abrazó a la pequeña versión de si mismo antes de salir corriendo…

_Ese es el día…_

…**el día en que te enamoraste de Sakura, el día en que decidiste ser Hokage… el día en que creaste tu destino… estás seguro de que quieres tirar todo eso a la basura…**

La imagen de Naruto desapareció, pero algo la remplazó. Al principio Naruto no pudo reconocerlo… pero entonces una imagen de un ángel de cabellos rosas apareció ante él. Sakura estaba sentada, apoyada en una pared, durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho, y su cabeza descansaba en su regazo, cómodamente… un poco de serenidad en el caos de su apartamento.

Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos y le miraron desenfocados por un momento…

"Naruto…" susurró.

"Uh… hey…" comenzó a sentarse y ella, con desgana, le dejó hacerlo.

"Naruto… lo siento tanto…" indicó el desorden a su alrededor. "Como puede ser la gente tan cruel…"

"Está bien… ya ha pasado antes… no tan mal como ahora pero… si…" Naruto seguía sin saber que decir. "De todas formas, estoy acostumbrado." dijo intentando parecer fuerte.

Sakura le miró con incredulidad antes de envolverlo en otro abrazo. Naruto se quedo parado por un momento antes de rodearla con sus brazos y atraerla hacia él, como quería hacer desde aquel día hace tanto tiempo.

"Nadie se puede acostumbrar a esto…" susurró, su voz sonaba rota, indicando la formación de lágrimas, "He escuchado la canción, recuerdas. Es por eso por lo que huías de mi en primer lugar…"

Él intentó separarse de ella con la mención de la canción pero ella reforzó el agarre y se negó a dejarle ir. "No vas a sufrir más Naruto… no si yo puedo evitarlo, lo juro."

Ahora le dejó separarse lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran verse las caras. Colocó sus manos a los lados de la cara del chico para asegurase de que no podía apartar la mirada. "Tú NO estás solo Naruto… y NUNCA lo estarás…" seguía aguantando su mirada hasta que él afirmó.

Mientras lo hacía, sus ojos todavía albergaban dudas. Como podía ella probárselo… espera, tenía una idea… se inclinó hacia delante, su corazón palpitando rápidamente. Vio la sorpresa en sus ojos. Ella nunca pensó que su primer beso sería con Naruto, pero ahora sabía que no podía pensar en alguien más con quien compartirlo.

Lentamente posó sus labios sobre los de él. Una descarga de electricidad la sacudió cuando él empezó a corresponder el beso y su mano se extendió sobre su espalda, atrayéndola hacia él. Se fueron separando poco a poco y se miraron mientras recuperaban el aliento.

"Vaya…" consiguió articular Naruto.

Todavía flotando en algún lugar de la estratosfera, Sakura simplemente sonrió y se rió.

"Y… eh… ¿ahora qué?" Pregunto Naruto nervioso.

Sakura le sonrió y dijo, "Bien, primero me vuelves a besar," Naruto sonrió y se inclinó solo para ser detenido por un dedo de Sakura en sus labios, "No, déjame terminar antes de que pierda la capacidad de pensar otra vez. Como iba diciendo, me besas de nuevo, y después vamos limpiando la casa, y después…"

"¡Aún hay más!" se quejó Naruto, impacientándose. Realmente quería volver a besarla.

Sakura sonrió, "Solo una cosa más…" susurró, acercándose lentamente hacia él, "Tienes que cantar algo para mi…" le besó de nuevo. Esta vez fue mucho más ardiente. Más querido, necesitado y deseado.

Cuando terminaron Naruto dijo, "Todavía está el problema de la guitarra rota."

"Iremos a por una nueva…" Sakura sonrió, perdiéndose en esos profundos ojos azules, calmados por primera vez es su memoria.

"Me gusta ese 'iremos'." dijo Naruto, sonriendo a la única chica a la que amaría.

"A mi también, Naruto." Dijo Sakura, acercándose y besándole, "A mi también."

Y ninguno de los dos volvió a estar solo nunca más.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Realmente no sabia si debia traducir tambien la cancion, la cual por cierto tampoco me pertenece, es de Simple Plan. Como todavia queda un capitulo mas de este fic, en el que tambien hay una cancion, me gustaria que me dijeran en sus reviews si queda bien asi la traduccion, o simplemente la debo dejar sin traducir.

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Primero de todo y de máxima prioridad: PERDON!!! Perdon por haberme demorado tanto a la hora de traducir la continuacion de este fic. Pero es que me surgieron varios asuntos que me apartaron temporalmente de mis labores de traducción. Siempre que queria traducir el capitulo, algo me lo impedia. Asi que lo siento. Y weno, despues de tanto esperar, lo que querran es leer el capitulo de una buena vez y pasar de mi asi que, adelante xD Solo recuerden que la historia original del fic es de **Sammery, **y que la cancion de este capitulo pertenece a su autor. A parte de los personajes, que son de Kishimoto.

* * *

"_Welcome to my life…"_

El final de la canción sonaba en los oidos de una ninja pelirrosa de dieciséis años. Sonrió, satisfecha por saber que Naruto no había vuelto a sentir ese dolor que le había hecho escribir esa canción.

Poco después de que empezaran su relación Sasuke había huido para unirse a Orochimaru. Naruto había salido para traerlo de vuelta, prometiéndole que volvería con su amigo… pero eso no había ocurrido. El grupo que salió tras él apenas había conseguido volver con vida, y eso gracias a la ayuda de los ninjas de la arena. Durante el tiempo que Naruto estuvo fuera, la primera vez que uno de los dos había estado de misión sin el otro, lo único que Sakura pudo hacer fue preocuparse por Naruto y por cuando iba a regresar.

_Esto debe de ser lo que mamá siente cada vez que papá sale de misión… _pensó Sakura, mirando preocupadamente por la ventana de la cocina, donde había estado lavando el mismo plato tantas veces que casi había perdido su color. Afinó su oido para intentar escuchar su estridente risa o su voz gritando "Sakura-chan" por toda la villa. Buscó en vano destellos de su chándal naranja o su brillante pelo rubio.

Cuando las noticias de que la misión había fracasado llegaron a la aldea y de que Neji y Chouji estaban gravemente heridos Sakura empezó a llorar, temiendo por la vida de su Naruto. Había esperado en la puerta cualquier noticia sobre Naruto por parte de los ninjas que habían salido a buscar al grupo. Cuando Kakashi-sensei apareció con Naruto en su espalda había llorado tanto por alivio al ver que estaba vivo, como por pena al ver su estado. Pero estaba vivo…

Durante dos días Sakura se sentó al lado de su cama, esperando que se despertara, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, él se disculpó una y otra vez por haber fallado en traer a Sasuke de vuelta.

"¡Está bien Naruto!" terminó gritando mientras se lanzaba encima del chico, dándole un abrazo tan fuerte como sus heridas le dejaban, "Estás bien… siempre puedes ir detrás de él en otra ocasión, la cosa es que ahora estás bien…" Lloró en su pecho, diciéndole lo asustada que estaba y él trató de calmarla, acariciándole la espalda tal y como ella había hecho semanas atrás en su apartamento.

Sakura suspiró, eso había sido hace tres años. Naruto se había ido a entrenar con Jiraiya mientras ella estudiaba con Tsunade. Se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, como chica y como ninja. Había alcanzado el rango de Chuunin hace algunos meses. Había estado tan contenta cuando eso pasó. Le había escrito a Naruto, contándole las grandes noticias, pero como todas sus otras cartas no había forma de decir cuando o incluso si llegarían a su destinatario. La última carta que había recibido, sin embargo, la hizo tensarse.

**XXXXXXX**

_Querida Sakura,_

_No puedo describir cuanto hecho de menos ver tu hermosa cara. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. No puedo creer que hayan pasado casi tres años desde la última vez que escuche tu voz y te sujete entre mis brazos. Despedirme en las puertas ese día ha sido la cosa más dura que he hecho en mi vida. Pienso en ti todos los días y no puedo esperar para volver a ver tu sonrisa de nuevo._

_Sin embargo, ese día puede estar más lejano de lo que creo. Hace unos días Ero-sennin descubrió algunas pruebas sobre el paradero de Orochimaru y Sasuke… y hemos decidido tirar del hilo. Será difícil contactar conmigo después de esto, vamos a un lugar donde incluso los carteros ninja no van. Si todo va bien debería regresar pronto con Sasuke a mi lado. Le traeré de vuelta aunque tenga que romperle los brazos y piernas para hacerlo. De todas formas con todo lo que has aprendido de Tsunade-baachan mientras estaba fuera deberías ser capaz de curar unos pocos huesos rotos._

_Te amo con todo mi corazón; pronto volveremos a estar juntos. ¡Vaya que sí!_

_Naruto_

**XXXXXXX**

Esa carta había llegado hace meses y ella no había oído nada de él desde entonces. Suspiró, y rebobinó la cinta para poder escucharla de nuevo. Esta cinta había hecho la separación más llevadera, podía escuchar su voz siempre que quisiera.

El botón del reproductor sonó, indicando que había alcanzado el comienzo y estaba de nuevo lista para ser reproducida. Estaba a punto de empezarla de nuevo cuando sintió una presencia familiar detrás suyo. Se giró para encontrarse con su sensei, la ninja más respetada de Konoha, Tsunade-sama, la Quinta Hokage.

Se levantó rápidamente y se quitó los auriculares de las orejas. Llevó una sonrisa a su rostro, "Buenas tardes Tsunade-sensei." Dijó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Tsunade sonrió a su estudiante. Durante los tres años Sakura había florecido en una ninja merecedora de su nombre. No había muchos que rivalizaran con Sakura. Tenía la fuerza para rivalizar con la de Tsunade.

Sacandose esos pensamientos sacó un pequeño y arrugado sobre de los pliegues de su ropa. "Esto ha llegado a mi oficina hoy… lleva tu nombre."

Sakura se acercó con un rostro de confusión. ¿Por qué algo para ella sería mandado a la oficina del Hokage? Pero allí estaba, en un simple sobre marrón; su nombre estaba escrito en la parte frontal pero lo que más le excitó fue que la caligrafía le era familiar. ¡Era de su Naruto!

Rápidamente se lo quitó a Tsunade de las manos y corrió a su casa, para abrir la carta en privado, sin siquiera dar las gracias a su maestra quien observó el polvo que se formaba al paso de Sakura con una sonrisa.

**XXXXXXX**

Una vez que Sakura llegó a su habitación abrió rápidamente el sobre en una necesidad desesperada de leer las palabras del ninja rubio.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió el sobre no había carta que la esperase. En sus prisas por enterarse de las últimas noticias de Naruto no se dio cuenta de que el sobre era demasiado pesado como para contener una simple carta. En su lugar había una cinta. Como la ultima estaba completamente en blanco. Nada escrito para identificar de quien era o lo que contenía.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la pelirrosa se agachó para coger el reproductor y cambiar la cinta. Asegurándose los auriculares para evitar que se cayeran, Sakura pulso el play.

Por un momento estaba en silencio, y después lo escuchó, la voz que solo escuchaba en cintas y en sueños; Naruto.

"Buenas Sakura." Empezó. Sakura se alegró al oír esa voz, y notó que era un poco más grave, pero esa era de esperar.

"Recibí tu última carta. ¡Felicidades! tío, me hubiera gustado estar alli para verte. Estoy seguro que barriste el suelo con todos ellos." Sakura sonrió, _A mi también me hubiera gustado que hubieras estado Naruto, porque entonces estarías en casa conmigo._

"Ahora dadas las circunstancias me pareció que merecías algo más que una carta," Sakura casi podía verlo poniendo una de sus sonrisas a través de la grabación, "y también he caído en que nunca llegué a cantarte otra vez…" El corazón de Sakura se aceleró, iba a…

"Hace mucho que no canto así que puede estoy un poco oxidado. Solo intenta soportarlo, de acuerdo." El sonido de una guitarra siendo tocada se escucho, "Esta la he escrito _especialmente_ para ti… la llamó 'Far Away.'"

_**This time, This place **__Este momento, este lugar__**  
Misused, Mistakes **__Errores, fallos__**  
Too long, Too late **__Demasiado lejos, demasiado tiempo__**  
Who was I to make you wait **__Quien soy yo para hacerte esperar__**  
Just one chance **__Solo una oportunidad__**  
Just one breath **__Solo un respiro__**  
Just in case there's just one left **__Solo en caso de que quede solo uno__**  
'Cause you know,**__ Porque tu sabes__**  
you know, you know **__tu sabes, tu sabes_

_**That I love you **__Que te amo__**  
I have loved you all along **__que te he amado siempre__**  
And I miss you **__Y te echo de menos__**  
Been far away for far too long **__has estado lejos demasiado__**  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me **__y sigo soñando que tu estarás conmigo__**  
and you'll never go **__y que nunca te irás__**  
Stop breathing if **__Dejo de respirar si__**  
I don't see you anymore **__ya no te veo más_

Sakura sintió las lágrimas juntandose en sus ojos. _Joder has estado lejos tanto tiempo… vuelve a casa Naruto, yo no me voy a ningún lado. Solo quiero verte._

_**On my knees, I'll ask **__De rodillas, te pediré__**  
Last chance for one last dance **__Una última oportunidad para un ultimo baile__**  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand **__Porque contigo, yo sigo de pie__**  
All of hell to hold your hand **__el infierno por sostener tu mano__**  
I'd give it all **__lo daria todo__**  
I'd give for us **__lo daria por nosotros__**  
Give anything but I won't give up daria **__cualquier__cosa, menos darme por vencido__**  
'Cause you know, **__Porque tu sabes__**  
you know, you know **__tu sabes, tu sabes_

Las lágrimas fluian libremente por su rostro. Podia escuchar, como hace unos años, la emocion en su voz. Pero esta vez era dolor y angustia, estaba cantandole a la mujer que amaba y la voz le traicionó. Ella cerró sus ojos y se imaginó que Naruto estaba delante de ella, cantándole en persona y no en una cinta.

_**That I love you **__Que te amo__**  
I have loved you all along **__que te he amado siempre__**  
And I miss you **__Y te echo de menos__**  
Been far away for far too long **__has estado lejos demasiado__**  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me **__y sigo soñando que tu estarás conmigo__**  
and you'll never go **__y que nunca te irás__**  
Stop breathing if **__Dejo de respirar si__**  
I don't see you anymore **__ya no te veo más_

_**So far away **__Tan lejos__**  
Been far away for far too long **__Has estado lejos demasiado__**  
So far away **__Tan lejos  
__**Been far away for far too long **__Has estado lejos demasiado__**  
But you know, you know, you know **__Pero tu sabes, tu sabes, tu sabes_

_**I wanted **__yo quiero__**  
I wanted you to stay **__quiero que te quedes  
__**'Cause I needed **__Porque necesito__**  
I need to hear you say… **__Necesito oírte decir…_

_**That I love you **__Que te amo__**  
I have loved you all along **__Te he amado siempre__**  
And I forgive you **__Y te perdono__**  
For being away for far too long **__Por estar lejos demasiado__**  
So keep breathing **__Así que sigue respirando__**  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore **__Porque no te voy a dejar nunca más__**  
Believe it **__Creetelo__**  
Hold on to me and, never let me go **__Agárrate a mi y, nunca me dejes ir__**  
Keep breathing **__Sigue respirando__**  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore **__Porque no te voy a dejar nunca más__**  
Believe it **__Creetelo  
__**Hold on to me and, never let me go **__Agárrate a mi y, nunca me dejes ir__**  
Keep breathing **__Sigue respirando__**  
Hold on to me and, never let me go **__Agárrate a mi y, nunca me dejes ir__**  
Keep breathing **__Sigue respirando__**  
Hold on to me and, never let me go **__Agárrate a mi y, nunca me dejes ir_

Sakura estaba ensimismada. No podía abrir los ojos y enfrentarse al hecho de que Naruto no estuviera allí con ella. Era casi doloroso. Podía _sentirlo _en la habitación. Escuchó como sonaba el último acorde y después simplemente se quedó sentada en el sitio. Se quitó los cascos y susurró, "Oh, Naruto…"

Silenciosamente cantó la última estrofa de la canción, todavía negándose a abrir los ojos. Estaba contenta con la imagen que su mente había creado de un sonriente Naruto delante de ella, mirándola solo a ella. "Hold on to me and, never let me go…" terminó, su voz temblando y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Abrió sus ojos y, como había ocurrido tantas veces antes, Naruto seguía ante ella. Lo veía tanto en sueños que a veces abría los ojos y seguía ahí, mirándola con ternura.

Pero este no se desvanecía…

Y su ropa era diferente de la que recordaba… seguía con sus pantalones naranjas, aunque ya no llevaba la chaqueta naranja chillón, ahora llevaba una camiseta negra ajustada que llegaba hasta los codos con una malla de red cubriendo el resto de sus brazos hasta la muñeca. Su pelo parecí más largo ahora, incapaz de mantenerse tieso como siempre lo estaba, y recogido por detrás en una coleta. Y en vez del material azul del que su protector de frente solía ser, ahora era de un color negro.

Y sus ojos… radiaban más amor del que Sakura podía haber imaginado…

Sakura se levantó lentamente y aun así la aparición no desapareció. Tomo nota de otro cambio, este Naruto era más alto que ella.

Dio dos pasos y se acercó a la figura, lentamente posó sus dedos en su mejilla. Sólida y cálida.

"Estás… aquí…" dijo tontamente, todavía sin comprender la situación.

Él afirmó y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, llevando su mano para agarrar la de ella, "Estoy en casa."

Con esas dos palabras Sakura se lanzó en el poco espacio que los separaba y aplastó a Naruto en un abrazo, temerosa de que si lo dejaba ir pudiera desaparecer y no ser más que una fantasía. Hundió su cara en su cuello, inhalando su esencia. "¡Naruto, has vuelto, estas bien!"

Se apartó ligeramente, todavía apretando ligeramente su cuerpo contra el suyo, pero lo suficiente para poder verle la cara, más alargada y con una apariencia más madura.

Él le sonrió, "Como si pudiera quedarme lejos, te tenía aquí esperando." Con eso, bajó su cabeza y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, un tierno beso que rápidamente se convirtió en uno apasionado y exigente; ambos expresando sentimientos tan fuertes que no había palabras para describirlos adecuadamente. Cuando finalmente se separaron, ninguno de los dos podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

"Así que," comenzó Naruto, "parece que me has echado de menos."

Ella golpeó su brazo, con cuidado de no hacerle daño. "¡Pues claro que lo he hecho idiota!" Con eso, agarró su cara con las manos y le empujó pidiendo otro beso.

Finalmente su sesión de maquillaje terminó con ellos tumbados en la cama, aunque no pasó de ahí. Se tumbaron ahí, en los brazos del otro, contentos con estar juntos después de tanto tiempo separados.

De pronto un pensamiento vino a la mente de Sakura cuando comenzaba a dormirse en el abrazo de su amado. "Hey Naruto…"

"Hmm…" respondió él, también en un estado somnoliento.

"Tu última carta…" se detuvo sin saber como continuar, "bueno, decía que habías encontrado una pista de Sasuke…" soltó de golpe, sin saber como decirlo.

"Se habían largado hace mucho." le informó Naruto con un suspiro. "Cuando llegamos al lugar estaba abandonado, se habían ido hace un mes por lo menos.

"Oh, y no había ninguna indicación de donde habían ido."

"Ninguna… y honestamente," dijo, sus ojos azules perdidos en los verdes de ella, "_realmente _quería llegar a casa." Se inclinó y besó delicadamente su frente, después su nariz, y después en sus labios, un suave, y tierno beso.

Se separaron, y poco después de eso se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro, donde una confiada Señora Haruno les encontró por la mañana cuando subió para ver porque su hija no se había levantado para desayunar. Sonrió al ver a su hija y al chico que amaba y que había estado esperando durante tres años.

Silenciosamente entró en la habitación para bajar las persianas, y evitar que el sol arruinara el tranquilo momento. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con los soñolientos ojos azules del gamberro de Konoha. Ella se llevó un dedo a la boca para indicarle que estuviera callado y señaló a la todavía durmiente Sakura. Él dirigió su mirada a la dormida ninja, con adoración en sus ojos. Levantó la vista e hizo un gesto afirmativo a la madre de dicha ninja antes de volver a tumbarse y envolver con sus firmes brazos su figura y volverse a dormir.

Varias horas más tarde ambos se despertaban del mejor sueño de sus vidas, se miraron y sonrieron, sabiendo que sería seguido por muchas otras.

* * *

Bueno, pos ya esta terminado. ¿Que les ha parecido? Dejen sus opiniones, seran bien recividas. La cancion es **Far Away **de **Nickelback **(creo que es asi xD) Por cierto, a todos los que esperan la continuacion de _Manos del destino_, decirles que no se preocupen, que esta en proceso. La pondre lo antes posible, asi que no preocuparse. Gracias. 


End file.
